Individuals are often searching for additional space in their homes to hang articles of clothing (such as coats, towels and other articles) due to a lack of closet space or overcrowded closets or simply for organization or ease of access in a specific location.
One solution to the need for extra hanging space is disclosed in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,212 entitled "MODULAR ARTICLE SUPPORT UNIT" issued to myself on Jan. 26, 1988. This patent discloses a modular article support unit comprising an elongated tubular member adapted to be removably attached to the hinge pins of a door by means of adjustable brackets. Said elongated tubular member having a plurality of holes along the length thereof for removably attaching several different types of support devices such as coat hooks, towel racks, bulletin boards and mirrors. While this invention has adequately served the need for hanging space for several years, there are some disadvantages with the same. For example, the modular article support unit must be mounted in a fixed location, i.e., in the hinges of a door. This limits an individual's ability to locate the support unit in any desired location. Further, the support devices attached to the support unit are likewise limited in that they are fixedly mounted thereto. The present invention overcomes these problems and disadvantages in the prior art hanger apparatuses.